


Here's Hoping We Collide

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Shadowhunters AU Mondays [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Space Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: There is a reason why Alec has rules against getting involved with actors. It's easier to do his job and stay away. He never thought he'd meet anyone who would tempt him to break those rules until he's hired to work on theStar Chasersfilm trilogy with up-and-coming actor Magnus Bane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for [Shadowhunters AU Mondays](https://shadowhuntersaumondays.tumblr.com/). This time the prompt was **Space AU** which I took rather loosely. All I could think about was Magnus and Alec filming a space adventure movie. Enjoy!
> 
> I can be found on tumblr [here](https://hurricanekelleigh.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for their encouragement after my first AU!Mondays story. This is a direct result of that :P

When it comes to actors, Alec has rules. 

Evaluate them honestly, train them efficiently, and, above all, don’t get involved.

Alec has worked in the entertainment industry long enough to accept that mixing business with pleasure ends in disappointment, heartbreak, or worse: unflattering headlines in some paparazzi rag and a lack of decent jobs. No, it’s better for Alec to do the job for which he was hired, teaching Hollywood’s A, B, and C-listers how to handle weapons and choreographing their fight scenes, all while minding his own business.

For the most part, Alec doesn’t have a problem following his own rules. Actors are no longer fascinating; he’s been on too many sets to harbor those kinds of illusions. At best, most of the actors he trained were unmemorable, following Alec’s instructions without giving a damn about the man issuing them. At worst, they could be destructively selfish, consumed with advancing their careers and using anything (or anyone) to sell themselves to the right people.

Alec is certainly not the ‘right people.’

So, no. Alec normally has no trouble keeping his distance, rarely tempted beyond a brief fantasy, always mindful of his place in Hollywood’s game.

Which is why he’s so surprised (and not a little bit frustrated) to find himself standing here tonight, contemplating breaking his own rules.

Alec knocks on the trailer door, eyeing the sign beside it as if it could warn him away.

**_Star Chasers: The Orion Dimension_  
Magnus Bane**

The door is opened quickly, giving Alec no chance to change his mind.

“Alexander,” Magnus greets him warmly, “I wasn’t sure you’d show up.”

“There are some things we need to talk about,” Alec says. Of course, it’s not really that simple.

With a smile that betrays nothing, Magnus invites Alec inside with a wave of his hand, and Alec, fighting the urge to flee, accepts.

Two months ago, Magnus Bane was a stranger to Alec Lightwood. His was a name Alec heard here and there from other stunt and weapons professionals. A name he saw attached to a handful of projects he couldn't fit into his schedule. The word on Magnus said that he was a decent actor, waiting for the right project to make him a star; a talented dancer who drew millions of hits on YouTube.

Then Alec was hired for **_Star Chasers_** and he met the actor in person at the first stunt production meeting. By the time Alec and Magnus had their initial one-on-one training session, Alec had already watched Magnus’ videos to study his movement.

“You should have no trouble with this kind of choreography,” he told Magnus at the beginning of that session. “Based on the way you dance—”

“You've seen me dance?”

“Your YouTube stuff,” Alec clarified, doing his best to ignore the way Magnus seemed genuinely surprised, and almost pleased, by Alec's knowledge. “You're comfortable in your movements…”

As Alec went on to discuss the kinds of fight scenes and unique out-of-this-world weaponry being designed for the outer space movie saga, Magnus demonstrated more and more interest, absorbing everything Alec had to say. Unused to that kind of attention, Alec fumbled more than once when Magnus asked for physical demonstrations of the moves Alec was describing. 

_Impressive_. That was one word that came to mind when Alec thought about Magnus. _Gifted_ being another. He approached each fight, each move like a dance, and Alec used that to create intense battle choreography for his scenes. The director was happy, Magnus’ natural ability was shining through, and Alec was enjoying his time on set.

Maybe that's why he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

“How about a drink?” Magnus offers once the door shuts and they’re alone, away from prying eyes. They’ve been on their own before, during training, but this feels nothing like one of those sessions. While they’re rehearsing, Alec has the upper hand: every movement practiced until it’s scene-ready, weapons wielded until they’re an extension of an actor’s body.

Here, in Magnus’ lavish trailer, there’s no plan and no agenda to follow. Alec doesn’t know the next move. He came tonight to talk about this _thing_ that’s been flowing faster and faster between them. A current against which Alec has been fighting. He came to tell Magnus that no matter what he feels when he watches Magnus bringing Alec’s choreography to life in full Warrior Prince of Orion wardrobe, it doesn’t matter.

This can’t happen.

But those words get lost on their way to his tongue, and he finds himself standing beside Magnus with a tumbler of something brown and honeyed in his hand.

“Here’s to talking,” Magnus toasts. The smirk on his face causes something to flutter in Alec’s stomach.

“Magnus—”

“One drink first,” the actor insists, a hint of the galaxy’s most fearsome prince in his forceful tone. That, or Alec’s imagination is doing its best to distract him.

“Unless you think our _discussion_ can’t wait that long?”

Alec relents even as he doubts his ability to wait. It has finally registered that Magnus is half-undressed from a strenuous day on set. His arms are bare, sweaty skin barely covered by a sleeveless hoodie, unzipped to reveal a torso sculpted by years of dance and fitness training. Jeans worn comfortably like a second skin, tight around his hips but loose where they fall around Magnus’ bare feet.

He is sweaty, glowing, _magnificent_ , from the tips of his toes to his styled hair, still sporting his character’s signature indigo streaks. Magnus must have washed most of his makeup off before Alec arrived; all that’s left are faint smoky shadows around his eyes and the subtle shimmer of highlighter anointing his cheekbones.

Magnus and Alec sip their drinks, engage in a forgettable conversation about craft services, during which Alec silently wars with himself. He knows he’s attracted to Magnus. Physically, it was all too easy. Emotionally, Alec thought he was better protected.

Magnus wasn’t like other actors. Even among the generally kind and respectful cast of **_Star Chasers_** , he stood out. It was fascinating to watch him rehearse, his natural talent obvious to anyone who watched him. But it was when his focus landed entirely on Alec that he found himself wondering why he even had rules against this kind of thing.

Beyond the way Magnus flirted, devilish and confident, Alec enjoyed simply talking to him. Getting to know the actor beyond his public persona; the man who fought for his success every step of the way; the man who still felt vulnerable because it could all disappear in a heartbeat.

Despite all of that, the way Alec feels around Magnus, he realizes how crazy it is to actually fall for him. However small, there’s still a chance that Magnus will end up being no different from other actors; he’ll see Alec as nothing more than a means to an end. A distraction.

“...I told Raphael that he wasn’t allowed to choose where we went for Indian food anymore. Have you ever—Alexander?”

“Hmm, what?” Alec realizes he’s been drifting. “Sorry.”

Magnus shrugs. “It’s alright. I’m not interested in talking about food anyway.”

Sitting on the trailer’s couch, the distance between Alec and Magnus has begun to shrink. If Magnus were any closer, he’d be sitting on Alec’s lap.

If only he were closer.

“What _are_ you interested in?”

Magnus smiles as if Alec has asked the perfect question. Alec meets his gaze as he leans closer.

“I hoped tonight could be a beginning of sorts,” Magnus says. “For us.”

“Magnus.”

“I know. This life, me—” Magnus’ mouth quirks up at the corner. “I’m a lot to get used to.”

“It’s nothing like that,” Alec reassures him, silently thinking that he’s become _too_ used to Magnus. He likes Magnus, and breaking away is proving difficult. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea. That’s why I came tonight, to tell you.”

Magnus is quiet for a moment, his normally vibrant eyes considerably dimmed. The way Magnus looks at him, Alec feels like he’s being taking apart, layers peeled away to see what lies beneath his decisions.

Finally, Magnus says, “I don’t understand. I thought you and I...I thought we felt the same things.”

Alec wants to deny it, but he can’t, and he knows Magnus is too smart to miss such an omission. As much as he wants Magnus, however, he has a career and a future to think about. When he landed this project, he downloaded the **_Star Chasers_** trilogy and read the books; he knows the planetary prince on whom Magnus’ character is based will be around for (luck willing) all three films. Alec wants to be around for those, too.

He tries to explain it to Magnus, whose thoughtful expression never wavers as Alec talks. He attempts to articulate the risk he’d be taking, how much he has to lose, the fact that being with Alec would do nothing for Magnus’ career. Even to Alec’s own ears, the arguments sound weak, especially compared to the weight of the emotions trying to crush him.

“I wish I—that we could,” Alec finishes. “I wish that none of it mattered beyond what I feel when I look at you.”

He almost misses the soft gasp that leaves Magnus’ lips. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it, but he found himself unable to hold back.

“If you truly feel this way, why are you fighting it?”

Alec wishes he could focus on anything besides the shape of Magnus’ mouth when he talks. He wants so badly to give in.

“Because I’m not in your world!” Alec argues, looking away. “It’s crazy. You could ruin me.”

Magnus’ voice is soft when he responds. “Maybe that’s what I want. I want to ruin you for anyone else, Alexander.”

As if hearing that was the cue Alec needed, he finally stops thinking. He falls forward into Magnus’ capable arms, their mouths meeting in the middle. Magnus pulls while Alec presses, their lips soft against each other until Alec feels the barest hint of teeth, then the floodgates open. The distance between them is obliterated as Magnus wraps himself around Alec, the kiss unlike anything Alec has ever felt. He can only focus on one thing at a time: the gentle slide of tongue against his own, the way Magnus’ fingers flex around his elbow as Magnus tries to coax him even closer, the soft exhale of breath against Alec’s cheek when they both need air.

Alec loses track of time as they kiss. His arousal, slow to wake, is spiking, bringing back with it a number of forgotten sensations. Ignoring the lingering doubt that just won’t leave him in peace, Alec is ready to suggest a move to someplace more suitable, when Magnus breaks the kiss and pulls away.

“Magnus, what—”

“Don’t worry,” Magnus says affectionately. “I haven’t changed my mind about you, Alexander. But before we…” 

He trails off, glancing suggestively towards the bed at the opposite end of his trailer. Alec finds himself smiling.

“I want you to know you how I feel.” Magnus takes Alec’s hands and pulls them into his lap. “I’ve never met someone like you. I knew right away that it went beyond professional consideration. You worked _with_ me, got to know me. Adapted to what I needed. Perhaps that’s a normal part of your process—”

“It’s not,” Alec insists, earning himself a look of admiration.

“I had rules, too, but I decided weeks ago that pursuing you was more than worth taking the risk. All I can do now is hope you feel the same way.”

Alec is struck speechless. They’ve said more than enough for one night, and he decides that it’s time to show Magnus that his hope hasn’t been misplaced. Moving together in a way that’s become instinctive over months of training and rehearsals, they relocate to Magnus’ bed, shirts dropped along their path. Both of them are too eager to take their time.

Besides, Alec is sure they’ll have many more nights during which to slow down and take their time. Tonight is about banking the fire set in their blood, affirming everything they’ve said to one another.

Alec isn’t surprised when he ends up pinned beneath Magnus, the sheets soft against his naked back. It’s something he’s dreamed about since he first saw Magnus training without a shirt. Alec might be taller by a few inches, strong and capable, but Magnus’ arms are wonders to behold. He could hold Alec down if he chose to use his strength that way. Makes Alec wonder what he has to say to convince Magnus to try.

“You make me want the craziest things,” Alec whispers, the thought tripping off his tongue as Magnus is winding his way down Alec’s chest, chin bumping the waistband of Alec’s pants.

With eyes that appear golden in the low light, Magnus looks up and licks his lips.

“I want to hear each and every one of them.”

It’s too hot for Alec to handle, the thought of sharing everything he’s ever desired with someone like Magnus. His hands press into the muscle across Magnus’ back, holding them together, but it does nothing to divert the heat running through him. The way Magnus moves his hips is lethal; he knows exactly how to thrust, how much pressure to use. Alec can only watch and force himself to keep breathing as Magnus coaxes Alec’s body into moving against his.

He spares a second to wonder if Magnus is so good at this because he’s far more experienced than Alec, before dismissing the thought. He can’t imagine anything in Magnus’ past comparing to how amazing they feel together.

Much later, when Alec looks back on tonight, he’ll remember flashes of what happens next.

Magnus rolling them onto their sides, gazes meeting as they agree, without words, to take things further. Kissing thick and heavy while their hands work to divest each other of their pants and smiling at one another when they realize their legs are too tangled to push the clothing off without separating. Alec losing the ability to speak when he sees Magnus naked for the first time, all that beautiful skin laid out for his hands to explore.

Both of them finally losing patience and pushing their hips together. Letting Magnus set the pace, Alec holding him close with one hand behind Magnus’ neck, gripping none too gently when Magnus’ hands wind around to grasp his ass. It sends a shockwave through Alec and he loses control, grinding against Magnus until his thrusts become erratic, the rhythm lost. Magnus taking control again, settling Alec with kisses that trail from his temple down along his jaw, ghosting over his lips until Alec surges forward to meet him.

He’ll certainly remember kissing Magnus up until the moment orgasm takes him and leaves him shaking in Magnus’ arms. And he’ll remember how Magnus feels in his hands, the way he looks back at Alec, so open and trusting, when Alec brings him to climax a few minutes later.

But it’s the moment after that when Alec knows for certain he hasn’t made a mistake. When he’s breathing normally again, staring at the sweat just above Magnus’ lip, and finds he can’t do anything except smile.

By unspoken agreement they clean up quickly and return to Magnus’ bed, settling right back where they were, or perhaps even closer. Alec imagines this night after night, whether here or back at Alec’s place, getting to see Magnus fall asleep and knowing without a doubt that they’ll wake up next to each other in the morning. 

“No more rules,” Magnus whispers, making himself comfortable at Alec’s side. “Not when it comes to us.”

“One rule,” Alec counters. He waits until Magnus opens his eyes. “Whatever happens after this, we deal with it together.”

Magnus grins and takes one of Alec’s hands, as if he won’t be able to sleep without it.

“Agreed.”

 

**FIN.**


End file.
